Reflection
by Princess of Heart 11
Summary: Yuna, now a grown woman has faced many challenges in her life, but never this. She never wanted to let him go. Is their love forever lost? Or were they not compatible anymore? Why did time have to change them? With glazed eyes, she reflects back on everything that had happened between them and the events which led up to her final decision.


**Author's Note:** This a one shot, from my new story I'm thinking of. It will be about the events that happened after FFX-2. Of course credit goes to Square Enix for the finishing touches of the Final Fantasy X series. Erm, this will eventually become my own take on FFX-3. Must brainstorm on chapter 1. LOL.

Well, I shall introduce a new character in my next one shot.

Please review!

* * *

"Yunie, are you two really broken up?"

Confusion flickered across Rikku's face; she was just as shocked as many other people were.

_`Gossip spreads fast I suppose. `_

Yuna gazed at the fluffy clouds in the endless blue sky from where she stood on the beach.

At age twenty one she had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman.

The curves of her body filled out her Summoner dress much nicer than the last time she wore it.

To be different, a violet silky skirt had been added over her original one.

A matching purple veil with white Hibisicus flower petals completed her new look.

A day had passed since her official breakup with her longtime boyfriend.

Their love was unbreakable at least that's what she and many others thought.

"We once had something special between us. It was like a spark that ignited and helped me get stronger. I still remember my struggles and he helped me through them all. All those times he made me smile during our journey together, I experienced happiness. He showed me how to be confident and strong. He gave me the strength to keep moving forward even though I was afraid. Because of Tidus, I learned what love really meant. When he disappeared, my heart broke and I learned what it meant to lose the man I loved. The pain in my heart was unbearable, but I pushed through wanting to see his smile, to hold him, to touch his face, and to melt into his heart once more."

Yuna sadly smiled reliving all of those precious memories that were still dear to her. "I'll never forget how much I loved him."

Lavender and yellow clouds sailed across a now pink sky as the sun sparkled over the water creating a breathtaking sight.

A cold soft breeze played with her long silky brown hair. She was still surprised it reached all the way down to her waist.

"When he held me in his arms I was shocked and felt a surge of other emotions all at the same time. I remember thinking to myself, I never wanted to see him disappear and would never allow that to happen as long as I lived. The sun shined brightly on us, as we raced to this very shore hand in hand. . ." She chuckled, "To think it all started when I saw a sphere of him. . . . It gave me hope that he wasn't lost forever."

Yuna added and then mournfully continued, eyes downcast to the ocean. "Two years were spent in pure bliss since he returned..." Memories of their years together flickered back to the surface and made her smile again only to turn bittersweet.

"Somewhere in our happy life, I think we grew bored of each other. . . . Maybe. . ."

Yuna shook her head and sighed. "No. I never wanted to admit it, but somewhere in our happy life I had grown bored of us. It is my fault that we became like this. As much as I tried to love him again . . . like that unforgettable night in Macalania . ., . . . . I knew something had gone amiss in our relationship . . . With wishful thinking I struggled to recapture the infatuation I used to feel whenever he was near, I tried to enjoy our dates, kisses, and our nightly passions. . ."

"But- . . ." She squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to cry. There would be no tears. Not yet.

The Summoner had to finish the painful truth that she never wanted to face.

The words flew from her heart and out into the open sky.

"I realized, after a while this year. . . No maybe even before that. . . .I somehow noticed the love I held for him was no longer there. Instead of facing reality, I lied to myself over and over again. I didn't want to face the fact that. . . .Time had changed us. I became somewhat distant and before I knew it, we started fighting. It strained our love, and I didn't know how to make things better. . . . I never wanted to change and yet I have. I guess, Tidus and I believed we were right for one another and would always stay together. There were so many signs. . . And I ignored every last one of them. . . . Until it was too late. . . .The magical spark had died in our relationship and now. . . It's over." Yuna spoke more to herself than to her cousin who watched her with mixed feelings.

This didn't make sense at all.

"Yuna."

Rikku whispered so low that Yuna didn't hear her sad voice.

"Please leave. . . . I want to stay here for a while."

There were so many things Rikku wanted to tell her, but the shock of it all kept her silent.

The Albhed's feet dragged her along as though she were walking in a dream.

She still loved Tidus. After so many years, her feelings still went unnoticed.

The saddened young woman kept them locked up inside and dealt with her inner pain just to see him happy.

Rikku's heart still yearned for him to look her way. Wishful thinking. . .

For him to even give a little interest now, was impossible to imagine. . . . This breakup was tearing him apart.

Rikku hated seeing Tidus hide his pain from her. She wanted to ease it in any way she could.

Didn't Yuna know how he felt?

Did she care?

It couldn't be over!

Tears stung her eyes, "Yuna, you need to make things right with him. No matter how many times I try, I can never be the one he adores."

She gritted her teeth, feeling the heavy numbness of her pain sink in. Rikku swiped them away with the back of her hand, and put on another fake smile. Maybe if she smiled a little more, Tidus would feel better. Tomorrow the group would sail to Luca.

Yuna was going to deliver her speech to all of Spira for a second time.


End file.
